Le pouvoir des mots
by Taltic69
Summary: Mathieu et ses personnalités ont quelque chose d'important à annoncer au Patron. Tous les personnages appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet.


Ils m'attendaient tous, ils m'encerclaient. Mathieu prit la parole :

-Patron, il faut qu'on te parle de ce qui s'est passé pendant ton absence.

Je lui fis une remarque salace bien que j'avais remarqué les regards inquiets qu'ils avaient échangés. Il ne la releva même pas, au contraire il s'approcha de moi et me dit :

-Assis-toi.

Remarquant que je ne bougeais pas et que je n'en avais nullement l'intention, il me fixa dans les yeux qu'il devinait à travers mes lunettes et leva la main vers moi. Ses doigts effleurèrent légèrement ma joue.

-S'il-te-plaît.

Ce contact inhabituel me surpris tellement que je m'assis sans réfléchir. Il ne me touchais là seulement pour me gifler ou me frapper, jamais tendrement.

-Je suis désolé de devoir te l'annoncer comme cela, pour nous aussi ça été dur mais il va bien falloir vivre avec...

Le Gamin tournait autour du pot, je n'écoutais pas, je voulais savoir tout de suite, maintenant. Je ne pensais que : dis-le allez, dis-le putain ! Je me crispais de plus en plus. Et il prononça les mots qui allèrent m'être fatal. Je pense que je me suis levé, par pur réflexe. Je crois que je le sentis me prendre dans ses bras. Je n'entendais plus rien, je ne voyais rien, je ne sentais rien, j'étais seul, perdu.

Je me tenais debout, paralysé, au milieu d'un brouillard opaque ne laissant parvenir aucun son à mes oreilles, doucement, j'entendis un son très faible mais très rapide. Je mis un moment à me rendre compte qu'il s'agissait en fait de ma respiration. Je n'entendais que cela. J'essayais de ralentir un peu le rythme en prenant de longues inspirations mais je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler et je commençais à faire de l'hyperventilation, je décidais donc d'abandonner. J'écoutais mon souffle, essayant de me calmer et je pris lentement conscience que je n'étais pas seul au milieu de ce brouillard, il y avait aussi le Gamin. Je devinais qu'il essayait de me parler mais je n'entendais rien, je voyais seulement ses lèvres bouger. Je pris alors conscience que j'étais transi par le froid dans ce lieu obscur. Je voulais bouger, me rapprocher du Gamin pour profiter de sa chaleur, mais j'en étais incapable, j'étais paralysé, pétrifé. Je fermais les yeux, j'entendais mon souffle rapide, je pouvais sentir la présence du Gamin à mes côtés et pourtant je ressentais un vide immense, un vide que je savais que je ne pourrais pas combler. C'est alors que ses mots qui m'avaient plongé dans cet état pénétrèrent lentement mon esprit.  
Je voulais les chasser de ma tête mais ils me hantaient.

Le...Le Geek...Non !...Le Geek s'est...Non, putain, non pas cela !...Le Geek s'est suicidé.

-NOOOOOOOON!

Mon cri me ramena les pieds sur terre. J'avais gueulé à m'en déchirer les cordes vocales, je m'agrippais comme si ma vie en dépendait au Gamin. J'avais tellement mal que je n'arrivais même pas à pleurer. Je hurlais de désespoir.

-POURQUOI ? POURQUOI TOI ? C'EST MOI QUI AURAIT DÛ CREVER ! PAS TOI ! POURQUOI T'AS FAIT ÇA ? POURQUOOOIIII ?

Mon cri retentit dans la pièce, ne laissant qu'un silence lourd, pesant derrière, ne faisant que grandir le vide intense que je ressentais en moi. Je m'en voulais tellement. C'était de ma faute. À force de toujours le rabaisser, l'humilier, il en avait eu marre et avait voulu en finir. Définitivement. Soudain, je sentis que je ne pouvais plus tenir en place, j'avais le sang bouillant. La rage s'était emparée de moi. Il fallait que je me défoule. Je repoussais violemment le Gamin, il paraissait surpris et amusé pour une raison que j'ignorais mais dont je m'en foutais totalement sur le moment. Je voulais sortir dehors pour me défouler mais il fut plus rapide que moi et me barra le passage. Je ne comprenais pas, il me regardait bizarrement. D'habitude il me laissait aller où je voulais, il s'en fichait royalement. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi mais je tentais quand même une approche gentille afin d'avoir plus de chance qu'il me laisse passer.

-Mathieu...Laisse-moi sortir...S'il te plait...

À l'entente de son nom, il fut vraiment très étonné, je ne l'appelais que rarement par son prénom, mais il ne céda pas pour autant.

-Non, Patron tu vas rester ici parce que...tu sais quel jour on est ?  
-J'en ai rien foutre du jour qu'on est ! Le Petiot s'est suicidé, faut que je me défoule alors laisse-moi passer Gamin, sinon c'est sur toi que je vais me défouler !

Sous le coup de la colère et de l'émotion, j'avais parlé d'une voix encore plus rauque que d'ordinaire mais pourtant le Gamin me fit un grand sourire et me dit :

-Poisson d'avril !


End file.
